tttefandomcom-20200213-history
TrackMaster
Thomas TrackMaster is a battery-operated system manufactured by Fisher Price, Mattel in the US. The range was made in 2007 after previous owners TOMY, lost their license to HiT Toys to make the range. TOMY, however sells the range for the UK. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' license. The engines run on special plastic brown "track', and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray "road". Engines US/UK * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with green van * Henry with van and brakevan * Gordon with green express coach * James with brakevan * Percy with blue breakvan * Toby with blue van * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Donald with gray truck * Douglas with red truck * Oliver with red coaches (UK only) * Diesel with milk wagon and red van * Mavis with the breakdown train * BoCo with truck and tar wagon * Bill with bolster wagon and slate car * Ben with china clay truck * Stepney with truck * Lady with truck and breakvan * Diesel 10 with truck * Splatter with olive passenger coach and cattle truck * Dodge with olive passenger coach and gray truck with roof tiles * Salty with blue truck * Harvey with works coach and green van * Arthur with bolster wagon and gray freight car * Murdoch with truck * Spencer with black breakvan * Emily with one of her coaches * Arry * Bert with red van * Skarloey with cattle van * Rheneas with green breakvan * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Peter Sam * Rusty with Scruffey and red narrow gauge coach * Duncan with slate cars * Freddie with green narrow gauge coach and green truck * Duke * Mighty Mac with green narrow gauge coach and truck * Proteus with blue truck and red log car * Bertram * Molly with green truck * Neville with red van * Dennis with blue truck * Rosie with green trucks * Rocky with red flatcar with crate * Thomas with Hector and log car (used to be a red passenger coach) * Whiff with orange truck * Billy with chicken car and green brakevan * Stanley with tar tanker * Hank with red brakevan * Flora with Sodor Tramways coach and yellow brakevan * Hiro with black breakvan * Victor with green freight car and Sodor mining co car * Charlie with blue freight cargo car and white bolster wagon * Bash with blue and brown log cars * Dash with truck of scrap and blue narrow gauge coach Australia * Thomas with green van * Percy with blue brakevan * James * Harvey with motorized works unit truck * Emily * Spencer * Arthur with fish truck * Molly * Neville * Whiff with rubbish truck and blue truck * Billy with chicken van and brakevan * Thomas with Hector and grey flatbed * Hank * Flora * Stanley Vehicles * Bertie * Bulgy (available in red and green) * Elizabeth * Terence * Caroline * Madge * Lorry 1 * Kevin * Jack * Alfie * Ned * Nelson * Buster * Patrick * Oliver * Kelly * Byron Remote Controlled Engines * Thomas with Mail Coach and Ice Van * Tired Percy with Blue Coach and Breakvan * James with Fuel Tanker * Stanley with Stone Troublesome Trucks * Molly * Hiro Talking Engines Special talking engines with flip-faces and special track were made for Hero of the Rails. * Thomas with green truck, Jam boxes, and rocks * James with tender, paint cans, and spare parts * Lost & found Hiro with tender, parts, and Sodor steam works sign Regular talking engines were later made by Fisher Price. * Thomas with stone truck * Percy with red coal truck * James Greatest Moments Packs * Mud-covered Duncan with Cow Truck * Wet Skarloey with Sheep Truck * Leaf-covered Sir Handel with Blue Log Car * Chocolate-covered Percy with Chocolate Syrup Tanker * Freddie with bike on Flatbed * Rheneas with Dinosaur on Flatbed * Paint-covered Thomas with Wobbling Troublesome Trucks * Duncan with Elephant Statue Truck and Log Truck * Duck with a shaving cream-covered face and Troublesome Trucks * James with red nose and Red Breakvan * Thomas with flatcar with a bucket of bubbles and bravevan * A muddy watery Emily with wet freight car with load * Charlie with ice cream on bolster wagon and milk churns on flatbed * Springtime Surprise includes Thomas, Toby, Rosie and a plastic Easter Egg with a surprise in it * Dirty Percy with orange plant van and a tank full of water * Gordon with a search and rescue car * Rocky to the rescue Destinations * Sodor Mountain Mine * Sodor Airport * Echo Cave * Sodor Engine Wash * Harold at the Hangar * Jeremy at the Hangar * Hay loader * Cranky * Knapford * Build-a-bridge Track * Y-track pack * Quarter straight track pack * Turn-out track pack * Curved track pack * Straight track pack * Sloped straight track pack * Track expansion pack * Sodor Roadway Expansion Pack Trucks and Tracks Packs * Toad and trucks: Mail coach, green boxcar and Toad * Farm cars: Milk wagon, Scruffey with milk churns and fruit van * Sodor Mining Co. hopper, icecream van and brakevan * Sodor power plant trucks: Blue and white truck, brakevan and bolster wagon with wireloads * Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta * Ring-a-bottle truck, elephant truck, and fireworks van * Rosie's fun fair special: Clown flat bed, tea room, and carnival van * Farmer McColl's trucks: chicken van, cattle truck, and sheep truck * Chocolate factory trucks: Chocolate syrup tanker, Sodor Milk Co. truck with churns, and chocolate factory boxcar * Mail trucks: Green mail coach, red mail coach, blue plant wagon. * Quarry trucks: The rock crusher, green salt van, and blue Sodor Mining Co. hopper * Farm and Dairy cars: red truck with hay, blue slate truck with milk churns, gray flat bed with fruit * Constrution cars: Iron works car, slate truck, blue cement truck * Smelter's yard cars: Green log car, red flatbed, smelter car * Search and Rescue cars: Tanker, search light, coal hopper * Station Repair cars: Green coach, red truck, blue truck * Sodor Building Co. cars: Brick truck, slate truck, steel beams truck Sets * "Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds" set * "Hard at Work at Brendam Docks" set * "Thomas at the Station" set * Sodor Lumberyard set * James at Boulder Mountain * Toby at the Copper Mine * Thomas at the Coal Station * Sodor Adventure set * Percy at the Ice Cream Factory * Sodor Airport set * "Thomas and Emily at Knapford" * "Duck at Farmer McColl's" * "Thomas at Action Canyon" * "Thomas' Busy Day" * "Thomas at Morgan's Mine" * "Percy's Day at the Farm" * "The Party Surprise" * "Nelson at the Quarry" * "Topped Off Thomas" Set * Spin and Fix Thomas set * Thomas Track Set * Percy Track Set * James Track Set * Gordon Track Set * Thomas at Boulder Mountain * Bertie with road circuit * Green Bulgy with road and news stand * Green Bulgy with road circuit * Caroline with road and phone booth * Madge with road and phone booth * Elizabeth with road circuit * Holiday Time in Sodor * Arthur at Copper Mine * Zip, Zoom & Logging Adventure Playset * Rosie at the Water Tower * Springtime Adventure Set (only at Target) * SpringTime Surprise Rosie (only at Target) * Thomas and Shake, Shake Bridge set * Thomas' Midnight Ride Thomas Preschool Products HiT Toys has made some Thomas products for preschoolers. * Thomas Easter Train * Let's Go Thomas! Trivia * In the Thomas' Busy Day set, Tidmouth hault is mislabeled as Lower Tidmouth. * In the Toby at the Copper Mine set, Toby is a flip-face engine. * In the James at Boulder Mountain set, James is a flip-face engine. * Kevin was only released in a three pack. * A flip-face Gordon is seen on the back of some TrackMaster boxes, but has not been released yet. Gallery File:TrackMasterColininThePartySurprise.jpg|Colin in The Party Surprise set File:TrackMasterPercy'sDayattheFarm.jpg|Percy's Day at the Farm set File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:TrackMasterThomasontheGoset.jpg|Thomas on the Go set File:TrackMasterSmelter'syardcars.jpg|Smelter's Yard cars File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie's Fun Fair Special File:TrackMasterFarmandDairyCars.jpg|Farm and Dairy cars File:TrackMasterQuarryCars.jpg|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterArthuratCopperMine.jpg|Arthur at Copper Mine set File:TrackmasterThomasatBoulderMountainset.jpg|Thomas at Boulder Mountain File:TrackMasterRosieattheWaterTowerset.jpg|Rosie at the water tower set File:TrackMasterJamesWorksitOut.jpg|James Works It Out set File:Zip,Zoom&LoggingAdventurePlayset.jpg|Zip and Zoom Logging Adventure set File:SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set File:TrackMasterSodorCarnivalFerrisWheel.jpg|Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel Image:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:TrackMasterCharlieinPlayTime.jpg|Charlie in Play Time File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|James goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|RC Thomas with van File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|RC Percy with truck and brakevan File:TrackMasterRCHiro.jpg|RC Hiro File:TrackMasterRCMolly.jpg|RC Molly File:SomeoftheTOMYTrackmasterengines.jpg|TrackMaster engines File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|Duck with S.C.Ruffey and Toad File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|Toby with Henrietta and truck File:TrackMasterTobywithBlueVan.jpg|Toby with blue van File:TrackmasterStanley.jpg|Stanley File:TrackMasterStanleywithTarWagon.jpg|Stanley with tar wagon File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|Iron Bert with red van File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver with red coaches. File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|Stepney, truck and break van File:RosieTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie and balloon trucks File:TrackMasterDennis.jpg|Dennis with blue truck Image:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|Prototype Playtime Charlie. Notice the purple wheels. File:TrackMasterBash,Dash,andPercy.jpg|Bash, Dash and Percy File:TrackMasterVictor.jpg|Victor File:TrackmasterRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|Billy File:TrackMasterKelly.jpg|Kelly File:TrackMasterBuster.jpg|Buster File:TrackMasterByron.jpg|Byron File:TrackMasterPatrick.jpg|Patrick File:TrackMasterOlivertheExcavator.jpg|Oliver File:TrackMasterNelson.jpg|Nelson External Links * Fisher Price Thomas TrackMaster Category:Merchandise